


Jack's Reaction

by TuppingLiberty



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: After 3.20, Boys Processing Emotions, M/M, Phone Sex, Spoilers for 3.20, and also a bit of smut, very light dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Simply put - I wanted to see Jack's Reaction to the announcement of the vote for captain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftWingLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftWingLibrarian/gifts).



> (spoilers for 3.20)  
> Thank you Ngozi for these amazing characters and this wonderful story. I legit cried when Bitty got the C, and that's because of your superb storytelling skills. Three cheers for Ngozi!

Jack thumbed through his phone one last time, lingering over the image Bitty had sent him last night of what he was planning on wearing to the end-of-the-year banquet today. He looked amazing, like always, in the smart suit and bright green tie that highlighted the golden blonde of his hair and- Jack chuckled a little to himself. Wow, it hadn’t even been that long since the jam-ferrying weekend, and he was already waxing poetic in his head over Bitty.

“Are you texting B?” Tater asked in the middle of pulling on his jersey, so it came out muffled. “Tell him I would like more jam.”

_ My boyfriend isn’t a jam factory, _ Jack wanted to say, not unkindly, except he wasn’t quite sure that would be accurate. “Not texting, just checking group chat.” Besides the usual chirps and wishes to Jack of good luck for the game, there was nothing yet. 

There was no way Bitty wasn’t getting voted in as captain. Maybe Jack was just the tiniest bit biased, but even though group chat had been silent on the subject in the lead up for Bitty’s sake, Shitty had been texting Jack everything he knew about the vote.  

He tossed the phone in his locker, for once in his life regretting the necessity of having to go out and play a hockey game. 

\---------------------

They won, bringing the series to 2-1 Falcs. It was a rough win, Jack taking a hard check in the third period that left him limping a little after, but one of those points belonged to him. Still, Jack wished he was headed back to his own apartment, his own bed, rather than the anonymous hotel room. 

He made himself wait until he’d showered and packed up his stuff before he let himself check his phone again. He puzzled over the chat title for a second before he clued in and smiled to himself.

**Jay-Z and B Fan Club**

**Bitty:** Go Falcs!

**Chowder:** Oh man, Jack, that last point was amazing!

**Shitty:** HOW DARE THAT ASSHOLE TOUCH YOUR BEAUTIFUL BODY

**Nursey:** That was dirty. They’re just know they’re going to lose

**Dex:** they always play dirty...

**Holster:** FALLLLLLLLLLCSSSSSSSSSSS

**Ransom:** FALLLLLLLLCSSSSSSS

 

Jack let out a silent laugh, and scrolled backwards through all of the game commentary. Bitty seemed unusually silent, but he tended to get that way when Jack was playing, especially when Jack got checked. Finally, he found the first post-banquet messages. 

**Jay-Z and B Fan Club**

**Lardo:** BIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYY

**Shitty:** I fuckin knew it bro

**Ransom:** Unanimous, too, man

**Bitty:** Thanks guys ( *∵* )

 

There were a ton of more texts, support from the team, full of emojis and exclamation points and promises to buy Bitty beer, but Jack had gotten it from Lardo’s first message. 

Jack didn’t realize he was beaming down at his phone until Tater nudged him. “Zimmboni! So happy, make me happy! What has B done now?”

“He got the C,” Jack murmured, then with barely contained excitement and pride: “He got the C, unanimous vote!”

It took Tater about a half second to comprehend what Jack had said, and then Tater was pulling him off the bench and into a huge bear hug. Somehow, Jack wasn’t really sure how, Tater managed to pick him up and swing him around the locker room.  _ Tater defies physics,  _ Jack thought dizzily. 

Jack didn’t realize his feet were back on the ground until Tater was pulling out his own phone and calling someone.

“Larissa Duan!”

On the screen of Tater’s phone, Jack saw Lardo’s face, lit up with a smile. “Alexei Mashkov! Oh, hey Jack.”

In the background, a crash was heard, and Jack and Tater raised eyebrows. “I think Rans just fainted,” she muttered through her smile. 

“Are you with my boy B?” Tater slung his arm over Jack’s shoulder. “Tell him I have his Zimmboni here! We must reunite power couple!”

“Power couple?” Jack whispered quizzically. His question was lost as Lardo’s phone was passed around what was obviously a booth at a bar. In the meantime, several more Falcs started looking over his shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” Poots asked, poking Jack in the side hard enough that he winced. “Oops, sorry.” 

“Poots, are you beatin’ up my boyfriend?” Bitty’s southern drawl made the color rise high on Poots’ cheeks. 

“No, sir!” Poots promised.

At the same time, Tater announced to the world, as in the rest of the Falcs in the locker room, “Our Jam-Man has become captain!”

There was a shout of congratulations in the locker room, and Jack saw Bitty blush and squirm in his seat, then take a sip of his pint. 

“Congrats, Bits,” Jack said softly, underneath all the noise, when he saw Bitty’s eyes meet his. 

Bitty pursed his lips just a little, the smallest sign of the kiss he was sending through the air. Jack pursed his lips back to accept it. 

“Larissa Duan bought you drink, yes? They are treating you?” Tater asked when most of the Falcs had moved away again.

Bitty laughed and raised his pint. “I’m good, Tater. Thank you for thinking of me, sweetie.” 

“And I shall take your man out for a drink to celebrate the power couple!”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Jack finally asked.

Tater raised an eyebrow. “Am I using incorrectly? Couple that is highly successful? Like the Obamas? Or, whosit, the human rights lawyer who married that actor. You are assistant captain and lead Falcs in points. Bitty is now captain. Power couple!” Tater shrugged like it was a foregone conclusion.

Jack knew he was blushing hard, and he laughed somewhat robotically. “Ha, ha.” 

“You charmer,” Bitty called over the round of chirping that definition had brought on around the bar booth. Bitty rolled his eyes and scooted over Nursey’s lap to get out of his seat and find a quieter place to talk. 

“Thanks for calling, Tater. That was very sweet of you.” 

Jack thought he might be the only one who detected the tiny bit of sadness in Bitty’s voice. He raised his eyebrow at Tater to take over the phone, and Tater gladly handed it over. Jack found a quiet corner himself. “Everything okay? I don’t have to get a drink with Tater, I can head back to my room, if you need to talk.” 

Bitty hesitated, just slightly, but enough that Jack could read it. “Go have fun with the boys. You deserve to celebrate, and that’s what I’m doin’ too.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Bitty’s enthusiasm sounded mostly genuine. 

“Okay, but can I call you later?”

Bitty chuckled. “Of course you can, sweet pea.”

“And we’ll talk about why you’re sad and not bouncing off the walls right now.”

“Do we have to?”

“Bits.” 

Bitty sighed. “Yeah, okay, we will, but hopefully we can do that on the way to slightly tipsy phone sex.”

Jack choked, and looked around, but he was alone in the locker room by now. He blushed to his roots and nodded. “Yeah, I think we can put that on the schedule.” 

\----------------------------------

Jack allowed himself a single drink - it was playoffs, after all - and was back in his hotel room, dressed down and resting his sore body by the time Bitty sent him a text with a long string of hearts and kissing emojis saying he was ready to talk. He had Tater’s promise that he wouldn’t be back to the room for another few hours.  _ I am a, how is that said? One for the romance? _ Tater had claimed, which Thirdy had then translated as ‘hopeless romantic’ for Tater while Jack blushed hard. 

When Bitty called, it was obvious he was back in his room at the Haus, his eyes a little blurry from alcohol, his hair a little mussed, his bowtie undone and lying loosely at his neck. He looked perfect, and Jack wished he were there instead of a few hundred miles away. 

Bitty’s face immediately melted into a smile when the call finally connected, though his “Hey, sweetpea,” sounded a little tired. 

Jack resisted the urge to run his fingers over Bitty’s image. “Hey, cap.”

Bitty blushed, the way he did when Jack kissed him, the way he did when he was really, really happy. 

Jack tried to sort through all of his emotions, tried to figure out how to transmit them to Bitty. “I’m so fucking proud of you, Bits,” he finally settled on. “If I were there, I’d be hugging you so hard right now. I’d be giving you the same hug Tater gave me earlier.”

Jack hadn’t known it was possible for Bitty to blush harder, but he did. “Oh, well, you know,” Bitty mumbled, half hiding his face behind his fingers.

Jack pursed his lips a little, thinking back to the group chat, how everyone had been congratulating Bitty, and all Bitty had replied was a short ‘thank you’, and the sadness he’d seen in Bitty’s face at the bar earlier. He and Bitty had only gotten better at communicating, he thought, but he still felt woefully unskilled at getting Bitty to open up about what might be hurting him. Bitty was so damned stoic. “What’s up?” he tried. 

Bitty flicked his fingers away from his face in a ‘whatever’ gesture. “It’s weird to hear it out loud, you know? Cap.” He laughed a little, seemingly at himself. 

“It sounds good on you. What? It does!” Jack protested when Bitty rolled his eyes. 

“But like, unanimously?  _ Me?”  _ Bitty’s fingers played with his loose bowtie as he avoided Jack in the phone. 

Jack, for his part, was filled with outrage on Bitty’s behalf, even if it was against Bitty himself. Still, he was glad they were finally getting to the heart of the matter. “Why  _ not _ you?”

“Well I’m not  _ you, _ Jack. I’m not- not the top scorer. Not NHL bound. I nearly got cut from the team last year! I nearly  _ quit.”  _

“And this year you checked someone,” Jack said softly.

“Nudged them.” 

“Checked.”

Jack’s quiet insistence made Bitty smile again, and that little smile did amazing things to Jack’s heart. 

“You’re the heart and soul of Samwell Men’s Hockey, Eric. The boys would have to be silly not to see it.” 

Bitty’s eyes met his again at the use of his first name. 

“You deserve this. You earned it through hard work, and grit, and determination, and-”

“And pie,” Bitty finished with a little laugh. He went sincere again in the next second, and Jack could see tears in his eyes. “I was shootin’ a video before the banquet, and I guess it got me all melancholy,” he murmured, brushing away the wetness. “Ransom and Holster and Lardo are leavin’, and Shitty already left, and you…” 

This time, Jack did let his fingers brush over Bitty’s image as if he could wipe away Bitty’s tears himself. “Gone from Samwell, maybe, but not from your life.”

Bitty managed a watery smile. “The alcohol’s making me sentimental.”

Jack just arched a brow.

“Okay, okay, I’m allowed to be sentimental.” 

“You are, cap.” 

The name made Bitty laugh again, the rest of his tears glittering away. “You really do like calling me that, don’t you?”

“I’m serious, Bits. When I get home, I’m driving to Samwell and finding you, wherever you are, and hugging you until my arms drop off. I’m so- I just can’t think of another way to express this - just  _ so _ fucking proud of you.” 

The pleased blush was back on Bitty’s cheeks. “If your arms drop off, the Falcs are going to kill me.  _ George _ will kill me.” A demure smile crept onto his face. “Maybe you should kiss me, instead.” 

“I like that plan.”

Jack watched as the phone shuffled, and then it was obvious that Bitty was lying down on his bed. “Me, too.” He sighed, and Jack watched him stretch his arm up over his head, then come down and loosen the buttons on his dress shirt so a little peekaboo of his chest showed. “I think I’m still in shock, to be honest.” 

“It can’t really be that much of a surprise, can it? Maybe the unanimous, with what you told me about the tadpoles thinking you were mother-henning them, but to get a majority vote? Who else was it going to be?”

Bitty tsked him. “Ollie, Wicks, Dex, Nurse-”

“Come on, Eric, none of those guys are as bossy as you are.” He waited for the outrage on Bitty’s face and wasn’t disappointed. 

“Bossy! I’m not-”

“You’re a little bossy. Or, uh, you have leadership skills.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, I demand you stop chirping your boyfriend right now!” Bitty was grinning, though, totally in on the joke, and the wink was just confirmation.

“Bossy,” Jack said, holding up a hand as if proving his point. 

“You love it.” 

Jack leaned back on his own bed, resting a hand under his head as he held the phone above him. He sighed. “I do,” he admitted. “Cap.” 

Interest crept into Bitty’s gaze as his eyes wandered over the way Jack’s sleep tee was stretched over his chest, shoulder, and bicep. 

Jack blushed before he even said it, had to look away. “Maybe you could practice your leadership skills on me?” When he cut his eyes back to the screen, Bitty was looking at him with a pleased look that warmed Jack from the inside out. 

“Yeah?” He saw Bitty shift around in bed, making himself more comfortable. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d dipped into this territory, but they were still exploring, still trying to find what felt right for them. Mostly, Jack knew he just really,  _ really _ liked when Bitty talked him through an orgasm, with soft commands and praise. 

“What are you wearing?” Bitty asked, eyes gone soft and loving and hot all at the same time. 

“My pajamas. I wanted something soft and comfortable after that check I took.” 

Bitty bit his lower lip in concern. “We all saw that. Such a dirty move. How are you feeling?” 

“Sore, but I’ll live.” 

“Too sore for this?”

Jack took the question seriously, assessed how his body felt. “No, I’m good.” 

“You are, you know. Really good.” The appreciation on Bitty’s face made him flush with happiness. “Take off your shirt for me?”

Jack nodded, then set down the phone to comply, pulling it over his head with one hand and tossing it aside.

“Good, Jack. Can I see everything?” Bitty knew him, knew how insecure he still was about comments about his body. Jack never needed to look good to please Bitty, he pleased Bitty just by existing, and it had come to be one of the more important distinctions in Jack’s life. So it was no hardship to tilt the phone down, show Bitty his chest, his stomach. 

“A little to the right,” Bitty asked, and Jack obeyed, not thinking too much about the strange command. “I knew it! That jerkface bruised you!”

Jack was startled into a laugh, then leaned to check his side. Sure enough, he had some bruising along his ribs. “I’m really okay, Eric,” he replied softly.

“Well, you may be kissin’ me senseless when you get here, but I’m kissing your bruise as soon as I see you.” 

“That’s going to make for a complicated kiss.”

Bitty just smiled at him. “Any _ way, _ where was I? Can you prop your phone up on the bedstand somehow, sweet pea?” 

Jack did, angling it to give Bitty a full-body shot.

“Perfect. I just want you to take your hand and run it over your stomach for me, nice and slow.” 

Bitty’s soft commands guided Jack’s hands over the planes of his stomach, then up to draw his nipples to peaks. He let Jack close his eyes and imagine it was Bitty’s hands instead. By the time Bitty let him touch himself, he was hard, leaking against his pajama shorts. 

“Take yourself out for me, baby. That’s perfect. You’re doing so well for me, Jack.” Bitty’s voice was thick with desire, and Jack opened his eyes, saw that Bitty’s own arm was moving, stroking below the phone screen. The knowledge that he turned Bitty on never failed to thrill Jack down to his toes. Bitty, his perfect Southern gentleman, undone by Jack’s noises, Jack’s compliance, Jack’s desire. 

“Stroke yourself, nice and slow.” 

Jack wrapped one hand around himself, smearing precum down to ease the way, falling once again into the fantasy that it was Bitty’s smaller hand wrapped around his cock instead. Bitty, his captain, whose sweet whispers were floating across the hotel room. Bitty, who brought him to the edge and held him there, until Jack was desperate and begging. Bitty, whose own orgasm had him chanting “I love you, Jack,” sending Jack over the edge, too. 

They came down together, their breath slowing, Jack’s heartbeat normalizing in his chest. He wished he could lay his head on Bitty’s chest right now, feel the same beat there. 

He settled for cleaning himself up and snuggling under the covers, maybe not  _ with _ Bitty, but at least with Bitty on his phone. “I love you, Bits. And I’m so damned proud of you.”

The post-orgasm flush that had spread across Bitty’s chest deepened a little. “I’m pretty proud of me, too,” he admitted, quietly, and Jack felt like going out and celebrating all over again. 

Instead, he settled for more whispered goodnights, and futile screen-touches, and promises of ‘soon.’ 


	2. Jack's Reaction Part 2 - in person!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I needed to write about Jack's reaction in person! 
> 
> This chapter is also rated E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "Captain's bf" idea came from this brilliant suggestion on itsybittle's blog. Thank you, anonymous, you are a genius, and I had to write it up. http://itsybittle.tumblr.com/post/163849177120/suggestion-jacks-tshirt-actually-says-captains

The Falcs won the fourth game, bringing them to 3-1 in the series as they headed back to Providence, and Jack was fairly sure his normal desire to win at the game he loved had been fueled by his desire to get back home and get his hands on the man he loved. Needless to say, he was the first on the bus to the airport, knees bouncing despite being exhausted by the game. 

He just - he  _ needed _ to see Bitty.

He went through some calming techniques as they waited to take off, but Tater poked him in the side halfway through, and Jack reluctantly opened his eyes. Tater had a bundle of cloth in his lap, and Thirdy and Marty were looking on expectantly from across the aisle. “What’s up?”

Jovial didn’t do enough to describe the look on Tater’s face. Beaming, maybe? “The boys, we got to speaking-” Thirdy and Marty grinned at being called ‘the boys’. “And we thought, this would be good present. But you- you do not have to wear it in public, of course.”

“<Wherever you’re comfortable with,>” Marty explained as Tater thrust the cloth into Jack’s hands. 

He shook it out, realized it was a shirt, and held it up. It was- it was his Falconer’s captain shirt, with the official “CAPTAIN” printed across the front, but someone had taken a silver sharpie and scrawled a few extra letters at the end, so it now read “CAPTAIN’s bf.” He blushed hard as his emotions got caught in his throat. 

If anything, Tater beamed harder as he clapped one of his huge hands down on Jack’s shoulder. “You like?”

“I like,” Jack managed, if it sounded a little strangled. “A lot. It’s- thank you guys, so much. Is this- how’d you get my shirt?”

Tater held up his hands and wiggled his fingers. “Got from your bag.” 

“That’s- okay, I’ll have to remember that,” Jack murmured. 

“We’ll get you another one when we get back, kiddo,” Marty said. “So you can have a clean one for press, if you want.” 

“But we wanted to, uh- show our support,” Thirdy continued. 

Jack swallowed, and nodded, and still wasn’t able to form anything beyond, “Thank you.” 

He hoped the huge smile on his face spoke well enough for him. 

\-------------------

Even driving straight from the airport, Jack got to the Haus late enough that it was early again - at least he’d gotten some sleep on the plane. Even from outside, he could smell breakfast, so he went around the back and came in through the kitchen door, certain he’d find his Bitty cooking up a storm, ready to hug the hell out of him and pull him away from any morning duties he thought he had. 

Instead, he let out a little involuntary gasp at the sight of the frogs and taddies bustling around the kitchen. 

“Jack!” Chowder exclaimed, looking up from whatever he was mixing in a ceramic bowl. “You’re just in time. Well, I mean, not really, we haven’t finished yet, I guess if you were in time, it would be ready right now-” 

There was a bustle in the kitchen as all the guys stopped to greet him.  _ You’d think after I show up as often as I do that they wouldn’t go this crazy every time, _ Jack thought to himself, as he sought out golden blonde hair in the crowd. 

“Bits is just letting you guys do this, huh?” Jack asked as he gave Nursey one of the complicated bro hugs they’d developed together. 

“Bits thought it would be a good team buildin’ activity, and also, they wouldn’t take no for an answer,” came Bitty’s soft voice across the kitchen. 

Jack immediately turned to seek it out, and found Bitty leaning against the kitchen entrance. He was wading through hockey players before his mind had caught up, and then there Bitty was, in his arms, getting the biggest celly hug Jack had ever given. 

Bitty had jumped up to meet him, and Jack tugged him up, swung him around, uncaring of any SMH players who might be in the way. Bitty was mumbling into his neck, something about being happy to see him, and he was mumbling back about how proud he was, the feelings from two nights ago swamping him again. Love, pride, happiness, pleasure.

He didn’t want to let Bitty go any more than Bitty wanted to let go, his legs coming around Jack’s waist and holding on tight. Bitty did lean back, though, and Jack, flushed with both pleasure and embarrassment at his own emotional display, noticed that most of the kitchen had hastily gone back to whatever their jobs were, though Dex had to smack one of them - Tango? - with a wooden spoon to stop staring. 

Still, it was Dex who opened his mouth, but Bitty held out a finger and, in a clear, decisive voice, commanded, “No fines!” 

Dex snorted, putting his hands up and backing away. “Yes, cap’n.” 

Despite his declaration, Bitty must have decided not to test the strength of the command, because he made eye contact with Jack and nodded toward the living room. Jack walked them the few steps to privacy, then set Bitty down, noticing the tears in Bitty’s eyes. He knew he had some in his own, but he reached out and gently wiped Bitty’s away first. 

For his own, Bitty reached up and scratched at Jack’s playoff beard, then felt the moisture on Jack’s cheeks. He made an unintelligible little sound in his throat and brought Jack into another fast hug, pressing Jack back against the wall. Jack held on tight, running his hands over Bitty’s hair, down his back, over his arms, anywhere he could reach. 

They stayed like that for a good long while, ignoring the sounds from the kitchen, though Bitty flinched at an especially loud crash. “I signed up for this,” he muttered against Jack’s chest, and Jack had to laugh. 

“Technically, they voted you in, you didn’t sign up, Bits,” he murmured. “You can always take it back.” 

“Bite your tongue, mister.” Bitty leaned back, bringing Jack down so their lips could brush together softly. 

“Mmm.” Jack’s hum vibrated their lips as they met again.

“FOOOOOIIIINNNNNNE!”

“Morning, Holster,” Jack called out, barely taking a break from Bitty’s lips. 

“I thought Bitty said no fines?” Chowder said, poking his head out from the kitchen, all innocence.

Lardo appeared on the stairs next to Holster, rubbing at weary eyes. “Don’t tell me we’re having a captain power struggle this early in the morning?”

Bitty turned and arched an eyebrow at Holster. “No struggle, ‘cause no fines.” 

Holster and Ransom looked at Lardo for verification, which belied the whole captain power struggle argument entirely anyway, and Lardo shrugged. “It’s cute. For now,” she said with an arched brow and small smile at Bitty.

Holster just shook his head. “You’re really letting the power go to your head, Bitty,” he teased. 

“It’s like we don’t even know you any more.” Ransom mock-shook his head at them as the three seniors shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Well, that’s the last time I expect I’ll get away with that,” Bitty replied once they were alone again. His eyes dropped to Jack’s lips. “Worth it, though.” 

Jack’s hands were resting on Bitty’s hips, and he pulled Bitty close again, boosting him a little, leaning down a little, so they could meet in the middle and rest their foreheads together. “Congrats, Bitty. You- you deserve this, one hundred percent. I know I wasn’t always- supportive of you.”  _ It was a lucky shot _ echoed through Jack’s head. 

Bitty’s fingers lingered on his bicep, and they squeezed a little there, in comfort. “We’ve both grown up a lot since my freshman year. That- that wasn’t a fair thing for you to say, but I’d like it if you stopped beating yourself up about it. I forgave you a long time ago.” 

“I know, I just. Have a hard time letting it go, I guess. So I want you to know exactly how insanely proud of you I am.” 

Bitty beamed up at him, and Jack was glad to see the hesitation from two nights ago gone from Bitty’s face, replaced with a confident grin. “Well, you can just keep on tellin’ me that, honey, if you want, ‘cause it sounds amazing and I love it.” 

“I’m proud of you.” Jack brushed their lips together. “I’m proud of the boys for recognizing you.” Another kiss. “And I’m proud to be your boyfriend.” His hands came down to squeeze Bitty’s ass, hauling him closer still as they continued to kiss. 

Bitty’s little “Jack” was on such a sweet sigh, Jack wanted to melt into a puddle. He pulled back to gaze into Bitty’s eyes as Bitty turned to answer a question from one of the tadpoles about something from the kitchen. As Bitty’s body moved away, for the first time, Jack noticed exactly what Bitty was wearing. The red t-shirt Bitty wore had “CAPTAIN” emblazoned across the front. And just like that, half the blood in his head promptly realigned itself southward. “Oh.”

When Bitty turned back, Jack was still trying to recover himself. He followed Jack’s eye line down to his shirt, then grinned and put his hands on Jack’s arms. “How do I look?”

“Oh,  _ tabernak-”  _ Jack cursed under his breath, and Bitty only grinned harder. “Wait-”

With already fumbling fingers, Jack unzipped his blue jacket and let Bitty see his own captain’s shirt, the one the Falcs had modified for him. Bitty’s face immediately flushed bright red, and he opened and closed his mouth for a second, almost like a fish, which was an absurd enough statement that Jack wanted to laugh aloud, and- and, well, he did, because he could, here.

Bitty’s hand came up to trace over the little hand drawn “bf”, then moved to Jack’s arm, and he shifted up onto his toes to looks Jack in the eyes as he started to babble. “Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you sweet, handsome, thoughtful, wonderful,  _ proud _ boyfriend - Yes, I see you Holster, but still no fines!” 

His hands fisted into the sleeves of Jack’s shirt, and he pulled Jack to him, the kiss much stronger, deeper this time. His fingers ran up through Jack’s hair, pulling him closer yet. “We keep doin’ this here, the boys are going to go crazy not givin’ fines,” Bitty whispered as his lips ghosted near Jack’s jaw.  

Jack closed his eyes, relishing Bitty’s fingers in his hair as he blew out a calming breath. “We should go hang out with the guys, probably.” 

Bitty’s eyes were on his when he opened them again, and he was smiling. “ Yeah, probably. That would be the responsible, captainly choice.” 

Jack smiled back. “Look at you. Already proving they voted right.”

Bitty winked. “I bet I can get away with sitting on your lap without too much fuss, though.” His fingers left Jack’s hair, and he found Jack’s hand instead. 

“Lead the way, captain,” Jack said with a smile. 

\-----------------------------

Being with Bitty at Samwell was possibly the best type of recovery and rejuvenation Jack could have gotten. He was relaxed all through breakfast, though part of that had to do with Bitty’s absolute incandescence, or maybe Bitty’s perfect little ass perched in his lap, it was hard to tell. After a post-breakfast nap with Bitty and Senor Bun, Jack was fairly sure he could have taken on the world’s best hockey players - hell, even his dad in his prime - and won. 

It was also frustrating as hell, because every time Jack saw the CAPTAIN across Bitty’s chest, or heard someone else call Bitty ‘cap’, or hell, if he even  _ thought _ about how  _ good _ and  _ amazing _ and  _ wonderful _ Bitty was, he lost motor function for a few minutes as he tried to calm down his libido.

By mutual agreement, they didn’t do much more than a heavy makeout session in Bitty’s room. The walls of the Haus were just too thin. They also had a bit of an argument - more like they were trying to out-stubborn each other. Bitty insisted Jack needed to sleep in Providence that night, not a dinky little twin sized dorm bed, so he could be rested for the fifth game tomorrow; Jack insisted that Bitty had to stay at Samwell and finish his essay, so that he could come to the game tomorrow without the weight of it on his shoulders. The compromise - Jack would go to Providence, Bitty would stay - made everyone and no one happy, which was the best kind of compromise there could be, and Jack spent more than a few minutes saying goodbye to Bitty while on that dinky little bed. 

They had their customary goodnight Skype call, and Jack rode the high, and the sexual frustration, of the amazing visit all the way through warmups and into the game, where he scored a hatty and pointed at his Samwell boys - and Bitty - after every one. 

The Samwell guys came out with the Falcs guys to celebrate the series win, where Jack was further - and deliciously - devastated by both Bitty’s obvious pride in Jack's play, and his own teammates congratulating Bitty on his captaincy throughout the night. It was like Jack was being sucker punched by desire, forced to keep his hands off Bitty in public, but unable to keep the look of absolute adoration off his face. 

Jack finally managed to drag Bitty away, once Holsom and Tater had finally,  _ finally _ gotten Ransom to say  _ anything _ to Tater. By the time Jack had Bitty back at his apartment, he was riding the keen edge of desperation he’d been feeling since he’d found out Bitty had been announced captain. 

“All worked up for me, sweet pea?” Bitty asked, pressing Jack against the front door he’d just closed against the rest of the world. The secret smile on Bitty’s face told Jack he knew the answer already.

Jack made a desperate sound in the back of his throat and managed a nod as Bitty nibbled along his jaw and up under his ear. “Bitty-” he attempted on a gulp of breath, tugging at the Falconer’s jersey that held Jack’s name and number - and signature - across the back.  _ Tabernak, _ it drove Jack crazy to see his jersey on Bitty, but right now he was desperate for something else - namely, he wanted Bitty’s skin on his, _ now. _

Bitty moaned against his mouth when Jack’s hand slid over his stomach, and his Falconers hat fell to the floor, knocked off his head and forgotten. They were both overtaken then with the frenzy of getting naked, Bitty pulling at his tie and not bothering to be gentle with his buttons, Jack working Bitty’s jeans open and sliding beneath to sink his fingers into Bitty’s ass. 

They broke apart, both panting, both disheveled. Jack’s heart knocked against his ribs as Bitty leaned back to take him in - dress shirt hanging open, tie half off, flushing everywhere. “Bed?” Bitty managed, his voice strangled. 

“Bed,” Jack concurred, letting Bitty pull him along through the apartment, losing clothes as they went. 

By the time Bitty was pushing him onto the bed, straddling him, they were both down to boxer briefs, and Bitty’s huge brown eyes were mostly pupil. “I love you here,” Jack stuttered out. 

Bitty bit down on his smile as he buried his fingers in Jack’s hair. “I love you everywhere.” He rolled against Jack, their cocks grinding together. Jack’s moan was strangled, Bitty’s nearly killed him, and then they were both drowning their noises in another kiss. Bitty had his hair, and he had Bitty’s ass, and everything was hot and desperate and so  _ so _ good. 

“Will you fuck me, please?” Jack whispered against Bitty’s ear before placing a series of kisses there to make Bitty shudder. 

“Of course I will, sweet pea. You’re so good for me.” Bitty’s voice flowed like honey over Jack. “Asking so sweetly.” Bitty was nipping at Jack’s shoulder now. “All just for me.” 

“All for you,” Jack repeated with a groan when Bitty rolled against him again.  _ Tabernak, _ what that lithe body could do. 

He let Bitty push him back against the pillows, watched as Bitty got the lube from the side drawer. When he leaned back to Jack, though, he didn’t immediately spread Jack’s legs open and begin to prep him. Instead, he ran his hands all over Jack’s body, lighter where Jack was bruised from checks, following his fingers with light kisses.  _ Worshipping, _ Jack thought, his body flush with pleasure and - and self-worth, somehow, like… Like if this magnificent, amazing, angelic man felt this way about Jack, he must- must be worth it. “Bits-” he managed, his voice rough. 

Bitty met his eyes, pausing his fingers at Jack’s thighs. “Y’okay?” he asked. 

“I- yeah. Just- I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Bitty whispered back, crawling up Jack’s body to take his mouth. They stayed like that for a bit, kissing, touching, until Bitty pulled back and met Jack’s eyes again. “You sure you’re okay?”

Jack nodded. “Yes.” 

Bitty looked just as emotional as Jack felt, but he moved back down between Jack’s legs, spreading them apart gently. He warmed the lube on his fingers, pressing Jack’s thigh down with one hand, and began the process of opening Jack up. He whispered to Jack as he did, praising Jack, sending shivers through Jack’s body with his words and his touch. 

“There you go, honey, nice and easy. You take me so good, Jack, you-” 

Jack closed his eyes, riding on the pleasure, the culmination of the last few days of frustration, the win, the love they shared. When Bitty worked him open, when he found Jack’s prostate and lingered, rubbing over it again and again until Jack had to cry out, his eyes opened with a start and he met Bitty’s hungry gaze. 

“So nice and relaxed for me, darlin’. You feel ready,” Bitty was saying now, and Jack nodded, reaching down to squeeze the hand that was pinning his thigh. 

“I’m ready.” 

Bitty pressed into him with slow and steady confidence, his fingers tangled with Jack’s and pressed into the bedspread. Jack watched the mask of ecstasy slip over Bitty’s face, a sight he knew had been seen only by him. He bit down on his lip as Bitty slid over his prostate, long and slow, until he was bottomed out in Jack, Jack filled with Bitty in the best possible way. 

Bitty buried his face in Jack’s neck and pulled out slowly, then thrust in again. “You’re so good, feel so good, Jack,” he mumbled against Jack’s skin as he kept up a tortuously slow pace. 

Jack wrapped his free arm around Bitty’s body, finding Bitty’s mouth again, happy to keep steady at this particular brand of torture. They had all night - fuck, the Falconers had a three day break before they had to play again, so what was the hurry?

He felt the smooth roll of Bitty’s hips under his hand as Bitty thrust into him. Bitty, who had command and control over Jack’s own body as much as his own. His movements touched Jack inside and out - Jack’s cock was pressed between them, rubbing against Bitty’s stomach and his own, joining in the sweet, sweet torture. 

They moved together, partners here as everywhere else. They moved together, into a haze of pleasure, Bitty’s mouth on his, their hands clasped, their hearts thudding as one. 

_ “Jack-” _ Bitty gasped, biting down on his own lip as he spilled inside Jack, a flood of warmth that made Jack shift and moan, seeking his own release. Bitty collapsed on top of him, still now, and reached between them to grasp Jack’s cock. 

He stroked steadily, nibbling lazily at Jack’s neck, whispering encouragement and praise until Jack was shooting between them with a loud groan that made him distantly appreciate the soundproofing of his apartment. 

Bitty had melted on top of him, still inside him, cradled against Jack’s chest, listening to his pounding heart against his ribcage, uncaring of the mess between them. He was still murmuring, his Bitty, always talking, always communicating. Jack squeezed him closer and planted a kiss in his sweaty hair. 

They lingered like that for awhile, until Bitty slipped out of him, and the two made their way on shaky legs to the shower. Jack took special pleasure in washing Bitty’s hair, and running his soapy hands over Bitty’s body, giving back what Bitty had given him earlier. They may have stood under the warm spray, Jack cradling Bitty in his arms, rocking them slowly, his chin resting on top of Bitty’s head, for too long to be considered good for water conservation. 

When they were dressed in pajamas, and Bitty was wrapped around him from behind, his feet tucked between Jack’s legs, his fingers tangled with Jack’s fingers, and Jack was just about to drift off, Bitty whispered something against the skin of his neck. 

“I’m thinking about telling my parents,” he said into the silence of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah, I think it's a fairly common guess at what's going to happen next, but I'm throwing my weight behind Bitty coming out to Suzanne and Coach.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr! Comments and Kudos keep me going. :) <3


End file.
